


shift work

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: The daily grind seems much more tolerable when there’s someone waiting for him.





	shift work

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

_Tick, tick, tick_.

Maru’s eyes are locked on the clock, his hands running on autopilot as he performs his part of the assembly line. He could do his work in his sleep, he knows, and sometimes it feels like that’s just what he does. The whistle blows at six o’clock and it seems like he’s just woken up.

“Got a hot date tonight?” Koki asks from the other side. They’ve been station neighbors for years, ever since they were both doing this part-time during high school, which only needs to be said because he should know damn well that the only thing Maru has a hot date with is a microwaved dinner and his dog.

Maru doesn’t give him the decency of an answer, just a snort as he twitches his nose in case his wish for time-traveling powers has been granted.

It hasn’t.

“Shit, here comes the Boss.”

Immediately Maru’s eyes return to his work, pretending not to notice when Ueda-shachou strolls in the room with his cane. Ueda’s younger than Maru and most definitely does not need a cane, which leads everyone to believe that it’s more of a _beating stick_ than a walking assistant.

No one fucks off when the Boss is around, unless they’re feeling particularly masochist. Maru fondly remembers one time Koki returned from Ueda’s office with a limp and a big grin. Sometimes he wonders why they’re friends.

Ueda’s eyes gradually skim over everyone in the section; Maru feels the heat boring into the back of his neck when it’s his turn. “There have been rumors of employees sneaking out early,” he says in his deep, authorative voice. “If caught, these employees will not be paid for the day at all.”

There’s a series of groans, then Ueda looks up and the room goes silent. “I expect my section leaders to report any insubordination to me right away.”

“Hai,” Koki and Maru say in unison, and Koki glares at the rest of their team like he’s intimidating or something.

The minute the door slams shut behind Ueda, there’s some choked laughter and whispering until Maru clears his throat pointedly.

Then they just whisper more loudly.

It seems like an eternity before the whistle finally blows, and just like any other day Koki and Maru make sure the line is shut down properly and everything’s ready for the next day before trudging into the cold outside, the white smoke from the building lingering visibly in the sky.

It’s not ten seconds before Ueda’s arms are around both of them. “Good work today. Karaoke?”

“Need a cold one after a long day of busting balls?” Koki teases, earning a jab in the side. “What was that all about, anyway?”

Ueda rolls his eyes. “That brat Akanishi has been acting up again. His section leader _insisted_ that I instate the same policy to all of the teams, like I actually have to make a rule about working your whole shift.”

“Who’s his section leader?” Maru asks curiously, the name not ringing any bells.

“Kamenashi,” Ueda spits, and Koki laughs. “Hey, it wasn’t my decision to promote him.”

Koki keeps laughing, and that’s when Maru tries to make his escape. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow -”

“Oh no you don’t,” Ueda says, hooking him around the neck with his elbow and keeping him in step with the other two. “We’re going to karaoke.”

“I have plans,” Maru manages to get out.

“Yeah right,” Ueda replies. “Who do you have plans with? Your dog?”

“I have to go to the gym,” Maru says insistently. “There’s a… class.”

“More like, there’s some… _ass_ ,” Koki corrects, and Maru can feel himself blushing. “Who is she?”

“She?” Ueda scoffs. “Bullshit.”

Now would be time for the I’m Definitely Not Gay! argument, except that it really is a guy whom Maru’s been admiring at the gym for the past month week. Even he can’t tell himself that there’s nothing gay about watching this man’s muscles flex and shine while he works out, or in the shower.

Ueda’s hand firmly patting his back brings him back to reality. “You can go one night without ogling him. Drinks on me.”

Two hours later, Ueda and Koki are singing yet another crappy boyband song and Maru is nursing his watered-down drink, wondering if they’d notice if he just left. He tries to sneak out and gets as far as the bar before he stops, not because he’s been caught but because the beautiful man from the gym is seated on the other side, stirring a drink and looking bored out of his mind.

It takes a second for Maru to recognize him with clothes on, but then he’s just standing there like an idiot debating whether to actually go up and talk to him or just go home like he’d wanted to up until this point.

While he makes this very important decision, the man in question peers curiously at him and slides off his barstool. “Don’t we go to the same gym?”

Maru starts, grabbing onto the bar for support as he searches his mind for something to say. ‘Yes’ seems appropriate, so he tries that. “Yes, I think so.”

“Are you okay?” the other immediately asks, looking concerned as he rushes to take hold of Maru’s waist in case he falls again. “Maybe you’ve had enough, yeah? Do you have a way home?”

“Oh, I’m not drunk,” Maru tells him, finding his voice and trying to enunciate clearly. “I’m just a klutz.”

“Oh.” The man seems to realize after the fact that he still has his hands on Maru’s waist and quickly pulls them away with an apologetic nod. “Well then, I guess you don’t need any help.”

Maru nods too, his face becoming warm once again. “Um, nice to meet you.”

“But we didn’t meet,” the other says, chuckling deeply as he offers his card. “Yamashita Tomohisa.”

Maru doesn’t recognize the name of the company Yamashita works for, only his title. “Junior Vice President?” he squawks, then realizes how rude that sounds. “I mean, you look so young-”

Yamashita holds up a hand to stop him. “My father is the president. I still don’t know what I’m doing other than that I have to wear a suit every day, and people are paid for knowing how I take my coffee.”

Maru laughs, instantly feeling at ease. “I’m Nakamaru Yuichi. I work at the factory across the street. My boss and co-section leader are probably hanging out of the door behind me eavesdropping like a pair of housewives.”

“That they are,” Yamashita says fondly, looking over Maru’s shoulder and offering a little wave. “They seem to be staring at me strangely. Do I have something on my face?”

“No, they’re just rude like that.” Maru sighs and glares over his shoulder, where Ueda is leaning in amusement against the doorframe while Koki gapes because he has no tact.

“Hey, Yamapi, did you want another?” the bartender calls over, looking expectantly at Yamashita as he reaches for the scotch.

“No, I’m good,” Yamashita replies with a smile. “Thanks, Ryo-chan.”

Ryo glares at Maru, who just turns to Yamashita with a curious expression. “Yama _pi_?”

“Old nickname,” Yamashita says dismissively. “It’s a long story, but nobody really calls me that anymore. Except Ryo-chan, just because we grew up together.”

Maru nods and looks back to his coworkers, who wave traitorously. “I should probably get back-”

“Oh no,” Ueda insists, shoving Koki out of his way to head up to the bar. “We were just going to leave. Koki has… a thing.”

“Yeah, a thing,” Koki agrees, scrambling to follow after Ueda until he’s right behind Yamashita, where the other can’t see. “DAMN,” he mouths, making a gesture that Maru’s pretty sure pertains to Yamashita’s backside.

Ryo actually looks amused. “Nice coworkers.”

“They’re assholes,” Maru tells him. “But it makes the day go by faster.”

“I hear you,” Ryo replies, glancing at Yamashita and winking before disappearing into the back.

“I was actually waiting for someone,” Yamashita says suddenly, rubbing the back of his neck. “But it looks like she’s not going to show, so I’m going to go grab something to eat. Would you like to come?”

“Sure,” Maru replies automatically. His frozen dinner can wait until tomorrow night.

“You’ll have to forgive me,” Yamashita says as they walk down the street towards a trendy restaurant. “I already made reservations and I’d rather they didn’t go to waste.”

Maru raises his eyes when they get the menus and decides on an appetizer instead. He really hates these kinds of places; even though there’s no dress code, the other patrons are lifting their noses to the sight of Maru in his jumpsuit.

“I don’t understand why women are impressed by this shit,” Yamashita muses out loud. He looks around the room and makes a face at all of the expensive-looking lighting and decor. “You don’t get a lot for your money, everyone’s snooty and rude, and the food isn’t really that good.”

Chuckling, Maru purposely puts his pinky in the air as he takes a drink of water. “I daresay, the air in this establishment is a bit too dusty, don’t you think?”

“On the contrary,” Yamashita replies in an equally as superior tone. “I believe there should be more flowers. More flowers, I say!”

If anyone hears him, they don’t take him seriously, particularly when Maru’s turning red to keep from laughing. “Why are we even here? There’s a McDonald’s on the corner.”

“Mmm,” Yamashita says fondly. “My father wants me to be more cultured. If eating at ritzy places like this will get him off of my case, I’ll do it. Not like I have anything better to do with all of this money I make.”

Maru frowns at that. “You could, like, invest it.”

“That’s boring.” Yamashita makes a face. “I already have a penthouse apartment and a Ferrari, a full wardrobe… according to my dad, all I need now is a wife and some kids.”

“I can’t imagine someone standing you up,” Maru says, trying not to sound too wistful.

“Ah, she wasn’t anyone,” Yamashita admits with a small smile, leaning back as the food arrives. “Some well-known editor of some magazine, like ten years older than me.” He makes a face. “I might have emailed her and asked her not to come.”

Maru gasps. “What?”

Yamashita looks sheepish as he takes a big drink of wine. “It was all for show, Nakamaru-kun. A sleazy business arrangement. We were supposed to be seen together so rumors would fly and stocks would go up. Apparently sleazy rumors bring in more sales, I don’t know.”

“And now you’re being seen with me,” Maru comments with a scoff.

“That’s an extra added plus.” Yamashita grins. “Serves the old man right for trying to force all of these women on me.”

Maru laughs until he realizes the implications of those words. “You mean that you’re -”

“Aren’t you?” Yamashita asks bluntly. “Or is it just a coincidence that you somehow always manage to plan your showers at the gym around mine?”

The heat that spreads across Maru’s cheeks is almost unbearable. “Um, about that-”

“It’s okay,” Yamashita says casually. “I certainly don’t work out that hard for my own eyes. I’m glad you like what you see.”

Maru blushes even harder. “I wasn’t trying to be a pervert, Yamashita-san-”

“Hey, hey, Yamashita-san is my father.” Yamashita pulls at his collar as he cringes visibly. “Tomohisa, please. And you’re amongst company – I might have done my own share of _looking_ myself. It’s only fair since you were.”

Maru wonders if the table is big enough for him to crawl under and die. Of course that thought brings forth much more explicit conclusions where he’s on his knees between Yamashita’s meaty thighs and-

“So, your place or mine?” Yamashita asks.

Maru has never eaten so fast in his life.

::

He wishes he would have done the dishes before he left this morning, maybe picked up the living room and hung up his laundry, but all of that seems to become considerably less important as Yamashita flattens him against the wall and devours his mouth. He tastes like wine and snooty food, but his tongue is quick and lures Maru’s out without much hesitation.

Yamashita is hard all over but soft in the middle, where Maru’s hands drift to grab onto the flesh above his hips as he struggles to hold his own in their kiss.

He pulls away when Yamashita chuckles and smiles apologetically. “I can never manage to tone that part,” he says. “I guess I like to eat too much.”

“It’s hot,” Maru manages to say before leaning in again, feeling only a little stupid for being turned on by an imperfection. Yamashita seems grateful for it and wraps his arms around Maru’s neck, allowing Maru to navigate him around furniture and down the hallway until he has to practically kick open the door of his room and nearly lose his balance.

Yamashita’s pulling at Maru’s clothes, not exactly removing them but not exactly keeping them on either. Maru manages to pull his shirt over his head with little problem, then goes to work on Yamashita’s tie while Yamashita’s fingers dance lazily on his abdomen.

Yamashita looks at his tie as it’s finally pulled away. “You can tie my hands with it if you want.”

Maru feels a pang of arousal at the thought, then shakes his head. “Unlike everybody else, I’m actually going to make you work.”

“Oh?” Yamashita replies curiously, gently pushing Maru up until he’s on his knees. “In that case, you can just watch.”

Confusion clouds his mind as Yamashita picks up where Maru left off, slowly popping the buttons on his shirt and yanking it from his pants in one firm tug, splaying his hands across his sculptured chest as he pushes it to the side.

Maru’s jaw might have dropped a little.

Yamashita sees this and smirks, arching his back and biting his lip as he reaches for his belt. Slowly he lifts the buckle and pulls the leather through the clasp until it’s open, then whips it off and drops it off the edge of Maru’s bed. He pops the button of his pants and lowers the zipper over a very noticeable bulge, hissing at the simulation as he pushes the rest of his clothing down his legs.

“Happy?” he asks, now laying nude beneath Maru and lazily stroking his large erection. “Or shall I throw you down and ride you too?”

“I, um,” Maru starts, stalling on his own belt as he feels very inadequate. “I’m sorry, I haven’t done this before. I mean, with a guy.”

Yamashita’s face relaxes into a smile as he knocks Maru’s hands out of the way and has his fingers around Maru in an instant. Maru’s head falls back with a moan, automatically pushing up into Yamashita’s touch that feels so foreign compared to his own.

Then he’s on his back, looking up into Yamashita’s soft eyes as the latter pulls something from his pants pocket and rubs it on his fingers. “This would feel much better if you did it,” he whispers, and presses his face into Maru’s neck as he reaches down between his own legs.

“I can do it,” Maru tells him, finding the discarded bottle and coating his own fingers before following Yamashita and discovering that he’s already got one all the way in. “Wow, you’re fast.”

“I really want you,” Yamashita gasps, letting out a moan as Maru pushes his own finger in alongside Yamashita’s and pokes against something spongey that has Yamashita shuddering and tightening around him. “Na-Nakamaru-kun, please, right there.”

“You can call me Yuichi,” Maru says gently, feeling an urge to comfort the other by kissing along his ear. “I want you too.”

Yamashita lets his fingers fall and Maru replaces them with his own, moving them all against that gland until Yamashita uses the rest of the lube on Maru’s cock. “Yuu-chan, _now_.”

Maru barely gets his hand out of the way before Yamashita impales himself on him, gently easing all the way in and arching beautifully as he does so. Maru’s fingers automatically slide up his abs and chest, then back down to rest on his hips as he groans at the way Yamashita’s body protests him. He doesn’t dare move, just _feel_ until Yamashita slowly lifts his head and meets his eyes.

It’s erotic the way he looks so vulnerable, so eager for Maru’s approval that Maru feels the need to lean up as much as he can and slide his arms around Yamashita’s back. “You feel so good,” he mumbles, moaning involuntarily as Yamashita starts to move. “You’re amazing.”

Yamashita leans down to kiss him and they manage for a few seconds until Yamashita’s hips start rocking and Maru falls back to the bed. He tries to keep his eyes open and trained on Yamashita, watching the other’s ab muscles work with each roll, but the feeling is too powerful and soon he’s tossing his head back, hands gently gripping Yamashita’s hips as they move forward and backwards on their own.

Yamashita’s groans are quiet, deep, a contrast to his usual personality as he lets his own head fall back, exposing his throat and the Adam’s apple that moves up and down with the noises that don’t make it out. Maru gives a small thrust upwards and shudders from the resulting wail, the flushed face that stares incredulously at him as it rolls to the front once again. “I thought you wanted me to do everything,” he says breathlessly, now bouncing up and down as Maru gradually falls into a rhythm with him.

“We can work together,” Maru tells him, his own breathing becoming staggered as he feels himself get close. “Teamwork,” he adds as he pries a hand away from Yamashita’s hip to enclose around his cock.

Yamashita laughs, a sound that Maru can feel through their joined bodies as he moves faster, groaning louder and tightening even more around Maru with each stroke. Maru feels it coming, the sweet release taunting him as he does his best to wait for Yamashita. It doesn’t take long for him to feel a pulse in his hand, the warm liquid coating his fingers as Yamashita trembles and clamps down on him, making it impossible to move. Maru makes it about three more thrusts before he arches and tenses, feeling boneless as he just lays there without much concern about anything.

Yamashita flops down next to him, stretching out his legs and utilizing Maru’s pillow. “So was it what you expected?”

The question hits Maru off guard. “I didn’t really expect anything, Yama- I mean, Tomohisa-kun.”

“You mean you didn’t just want to sleep with me?” Yamashita replies, looking confused. “But you kind of just did.”

Maru laughs. “I don’t really know what I want,” he admits, turning his head to face Yamashita, so close that their noses are almost touching. “It just seems like I keep going forward day after day without any real destination in mind.”

“You know,” Yamashita points out. “Wherever you’re going, you’d probably get there a lot faster if we took my car.”

~bonus~

Section leaders aren’t supposed to wear headphones or otherwise obstruct their senses from the goings-on around them, but after Koki’s fourth rap about Maru’s ‘high-class ho’, Maru decides that getting reprimanded from Ueda will be worth it.

It’s embarrassing when Yamashita sends him morning-after flowers because people like to ask questions, but luckily he signed the card ‘Pi’ (with a heart on the ‘i’) so everyone thought he was a girl. Maru doesn’t feel that they deserve the truth.

He keeps his eyes on the clock, just like before, only this time he has reason to be impatient. When the whistle finally blows at six, Yamashita’s outside waiting for him, leaning against his shiny black Ferrari that the other factory workers are still gaping at when Maru walks out.

Ueda pokes him, Koki in tow. “Don’t go getting a big head just because you have a rich boyfriend.”

Maru rolls his eyes and strides confidently towards his date. As Yamashita’s eyes see him and light up, Maru smugly thinks, “Yeah, that’s mine.”


End file.
